Error, mensaje enviado
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Adrien después de mucho tiempo ha descubierto quién es Ladybug. Teme confesar le que lo sabe por no mantener a salvo sus identidades, así que no le dice nada y decide acercarse más a Marinette. Siempre quiso conocerla; siempre quiso saber más de ella...y sin darse cuenta al final se ha acabado enamorando de sus dos facetas...Plagg está harto de sus quejas y actuará en consecuencia.
1. Plagg, ¡Eres queso a la parrilla!

**Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **El día de hoy os traigo un nuevo fanfic de varios capítulos de Miraculous Ladybug. Os prometo que antes de que acabe esta semana subiré el siguiente capítulo de "Hechos el uno para el otro". Cada semana subiré una parte nueva y un one-shot nuevo que espero que disfrutéis.**

 **Este fanfic de Miraculous Ldybug es una obra original. La serie pertenece a Thomas Astruc. Esta historia está inspirada en el video "Te amo" de Dash Fandub. Aquí os dejo un enlace de su video. Es uno de los comics más bonitos que he visto y espero que os guste. La portada también esta tomada del video. Dibujo de Rene Sánchez. Mi enhorabuena :D Es bellísimo!**

 **watch?v=08pMF3HNY5E**

 _Capítulo 1 - Plagg...¡Eres queso a la parrilla!_

Se acabó. Este es mi fin. Estoy muerto…muy muy muerto.

-¡Plagg! ¡Gato tragón! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Yo…eh…bueno, como no te atrevías, pensé que sería divertido ver tu cara cuando lo hiciera por ti- Contesta el kwami con un tono al principio dudoso y luego burlón mientras come su tan querido queso Camembert.

-No, no, no…esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!- Es definitivo. Mi estado de pánico es total.

-No exageres. Solo es un mensajito de nada

-¿Solo un mensajito? Plagg, yo te mato – Digo con la furia sustituyendo el pánico.

El kwami gato intenta huir de mí pero al final el logrado atraparlo entre mis manos y he tirado su tan valioso tesoro a la basura; no sin antes jurarle que no lo volverá a ver en muuucho tiempo.

-No puedes prohibírmelo. Si lo haces dejarás de ser Chat Noir.- Dice entre réplicas y llantos por el cruel final de su queso, ahora en la papelera de mi habitación.

-Tranquilo, que no dejaré de serlo. Te alimentaré. De otra cosa. Pero te alimentaré y no volverás a ver el queso en tu vida.

-Nooo, por favor, Adrien, ¡Ten piedad!

-¿Acaso has tenido piedad cuando has mandado ese mensaje? Me conseguí otro móvil para estar en contacto con Ladybug en casos de emergencia cuando somos civiles, ¡no para que hicieras con él lo que te da la gana!

-Bahh- Dice liberándose entre mis manos y volando por mi habitación- No te quejes. No es como si lo que haya hecho sea para mi beneficio. Mi único beneficio sería Camembert para toda la vida; más bien ha sido para el tuyo y que dejarás de suplicar por ella. Aunque…pensándolo bien…si dejas de quejarte….yo dejaría de escuchar tus lamentos…- Dice con una sonrisa burlona para rápidamente robarme el queso escondido en mi chaqueta en caso de akumas. Apenas me doy cuenta de lo rápido que se ha movido y huye de mí- ¡Sí! Sí, es en mi beneficio.- Dice mientras tira al aire el trozo de queso y se lo traga de un tirón. Ese kwami no sabe con "qué gato" se está metiendo.

-Esto no puede ser real. Debo de estar soñando, ¿no? –Digo hiperventilando de los nervios mientras tomo de nuevo el celular causante de mi perdición.- ¡Sí! Tiene que ser eso. Estoy teniendo una de esas pesadillas típicas por el miedo a revelarle mis sentimientos y voy a despertarme cayendo a la cama para ir a la escuela.- Digo con una breve expresión alegre y aliviada.

-Más quisieras- Suelta el kwami tomando mi celular de la mano y alejándose con él hacia el escritorio de la habitación.

Cierro los ojos y me pellizco en el brazo. Duele. Pruebo en el otro brazo. Duele. Me palmeo y me pellizco ambas mejillas…¡DUELE!

-No…no estoy soñando- Suspiro resignado mientras mi espalda se desliza por el respaldar del sillón. Coloco mi cabeza entre mis brazos, resignado. Una vez sentado en el suelo soy más consciente del batacazo que he pegado. Todo lo que he hecho….todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora y todo lo que he descubierto hasta ahora…va a ser para nada una vez ella lo escuche TODO de mi boca por ese maldito mensaje de audio.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar ahora?- Escucho a Plagg de fondo.

-Me va a odiar.

-Claro que no.

-No podré volver a verla a la cara otra vez.

-Claro que no.

-Dejaré de ser Chat Noir porque no podré volver a trabajar con ella en equipo.

-Claro que no.

-No me volverá a hablar en la escuela.

-Claro que no.

-Se mudará o me mudaré yo de escuela… y se alejará de mí…y…

\- ¡ADRIEN!

El grito de Plagg detiene las lágrimas de frustración que iban a escapar de mis ojos. Con una clara expresión de sorpresa ante la reacción del pequeño kwami, elevo el rostro escondido entre mis brazos apoyados en mis rodillas. Le encaro…y por primera vez en mi vida, veo a Plagg con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Vuela de vuelta hacia mí y a un metro escaso me lanza el celular al rostro. Me quejo por el repentino ataque y lo duro de la tapa del aparato. Me sobo un poco la zona golpeada mientras me vuelve a envolver la ira hacia Plagg.

-¿A qué viene…

Mis palabras se las lleva el viento. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y no puedo seguir hablando. No puedo recriminarle nada a la pequeña criatura ahora sobre mi hombro. No puedo pensar. No puedo sentir. Solo puedo escuchar. Solo puedo oír el mensaje de voz grabado y que el kwami le ha dado a reproducir.

La lágrima traviesa que quiso escapar de mi rostro antes es retenida por Plagg. No soy consciente, pero tengo la sensación de que muestra una actitud comprensiva; una actitud que solo mostraba para confortarme cuando tenía problemas con mi padre.

A medida que avanza el audio y hasta que finaliza una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Sé que la vergüenza me embargaba antes…pero ¿de verdad yo había intentado hacer semejante confesión? Ahora soy el que se ríe de mí mismo cuando hace solo unos minutos era mi kwami el que lo hacía tras haberlo enviado. Parezco un loco desquiciado riendo en mi cuarto tras escucharlo entero. Soy consciente de que en cualquier momento puede entrar Nathalie y preguntarme a que se debe tanto escándalo de mi parte. Pero por una vez, no me importa no seguir las reglas; no me importa dejar de aparentar ser el chico perfecto cuando no lo soy; no me importa liberar mi auténtica personalidad, mi "Chat Noir" interior, siendo Adrien Agreste. Sí…definitivamente estoy loco…muy loco…y soy capaz de hacer ahora mismo cualquier locura…y todo sería por culpa de cierta "Catarina".

Suspiro un poco más aliviado. Ya no estoy tan tenso…más bien…no puedo evitar que todas las emociones acumuladas por ese audio se multipliquen a mil por hora.

-Ahora que eres consciente de que no puedes esconderte ni esconder de ella lo que piensas y sientes, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Dice el kwami flotando frente a mí.

-Solo tengo dos opciones: dejar que escuche el audio y eludir el tema, o encararlo de frente.

De golpe irrumpe el silencio en la estancia. Me reincorporo lentamente pero con determinación y me dirijo a un mueble. En la repisa descansan varios objetos de valor: una pulsera de cuerda con cuentas, una carta de San Valentín en forma de corazón, un disco de Jagged Stone firmado por su diseñadora y por último una bufanda azul. Tomo esta última y me la acerco. Es suave al tacto y pesar de las veces que la he usado con el tiempo todavía desprende una fresca esencia a jazmín.

-Voy a ir a verla. – Digo mientras busco la mirada de mi kwami, el cual se apoya de nuevo en mi hombro- Iré como Chat Noir e intentaré borrar ese mensaje. De esta noche no pasa. – Digo colocando de nuevo con cariño y cuidado la bufanda en su lugar. Toco levemente la firma de la creadora de la prenda y tras esto me dirijo al ventanal con Plagg flotando a mi vera- Si ha de enterarse de mis sentimientos por ella, prefiero que sea de mis labios y no por un mensaje de voz.

\- ¡Bah! Ya decía yo que no podías durar mucho sin mostrar tus delirios por Ladybug…

-Ya sabes que no es solo Ladybug para mí Plagg.- Digo con una sonrisa leve mientras contemplo el cielo, imaginándola en todas sus facetas.- Nunca lo fue. Ladybug y Marinette…dos caras de una misma moneda…ambas son solo una… y esa chica…extraordinaria…es…- Por un instante me quedo sin palabras. Suspiro resignado- Es tanto y a la vez tan poco lo que se puede expresar comparado con lo que siento…La amo.

-Ohhg, ¡que asco!- Dice el kwami negro mientras se le erizan los bigotes y la antena de su cabeza- Creo que hoy ya has acabado por quitarme el apetito. Espero que estés contento…

-Plagg

Verde gatuno y verde esmeralda se encuentran en una mirada confidente pero a la vez chistosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué harías sin mí? Solo eres un pobre chico que no es capaz de hablarle de frente a su amor- Dice con tono recriminatorio y burlón.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

La sensación de adrenalina que me recorre al transformarme me termina por subir la autoestima. Chat Noir tenía una misión importante aquel día. Apenas ya ha anochecido. Sería la oportunidad idónea para pasar desapercibido en mi pequeña escapada de la mansión Agreste, pues pensarían que estaba durmiendo. Mi visión nocturna me ayudará a moverme con mayor facilidad hasta mi destino.

-Solo espérame Marinette. Tengo que decirte una cosa. Y esta vez…será de frente.


	2. Escuchando conversaciones ajenas

_**Capítulo 2 - Escuchando conversaciones ajenas**_

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo como si fuera bombeada por un motor a alta velocidad.

Cuando salí por la ventana de mi habitación tenía muy claras mis intenciones al llegar a la casa de la azabache. Pero a medida que saltaba y saltaba por los edificios de París me decisión se iba tornándose más difusa recordando también las risitas y burlas de Plagg.

Una vez llegue a su terraza, sentí como mis piernas palidecían, y no…no era solo por el esfuerzo físico realizado. Mi nerviosismo volvió en mí y cada una de las frases de ese fatídico mensaje de voz llegaba a mi cabeza torturándome a cada segundo. "¿Y si ya es demasiado? ¿Y si ya ha leído el mensaje? ¿Y si cree que la he engañado? ¿Y si no quiere ni verme?" pensaba paralizado de pie en la terraza.

Di un largo suspiro intentando calmarme y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido me coloqué de rodillas al lado de la claraboya que daba a su cuarto. No estaba cerrada, sino encajada. Podía escuchar voces desde dentro y la luz estaba encendida. Eso significaba que ya había llegado a casa…y puede que ya hubiera leído el mensaje.

-¡Por fin! ¡Acabamos Tikki! Pensé que nunca vería el final del día.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo Marinette. Ya verás como la maestra os pone la mejor puntuación de la clase a Alya y a ti después de que presentéis ese proyecto.

-No creo que seamos las mejores de la clase.

-Habéis estado trabajando durante horas, ¡claro que lo será!

Tenía el oído pegado al filo para poder escuchar mejor la conversación entre la kwami y la portadora de la buena suerte y de mis sentimientos. En momentos como esos daba gracias a tener los sentidos de un gato con mi transformación pues con mis orejas falsas podía captar cualquier sonido más detenidamente y de forma más detallada. Escuché el ruido que provocaba al tumbarse sobre el sillón al lado de su escritora y resoplaba, no sabía si bien era por frustración o por cansancio, aunque lo más probable es que fuera lo segundo.

-Me encanta pasar tiempo con Alya… Pero el hecho de que todo el tiempo hayamos estado hablando de mi "otro yo", no es que me alegre mucho. Más bien me hacía sentir de cierta manera un poco egoísta o ególatra.

"¿Egoísta? ¿Ególatra? Esas palabras si acaso podrían servir para describir a Chloe…pero ¿a Marinette? Definitivamente, ni en un millón de años. Antes me vuelvo un adicto a ese dichoso queso camembert" pensé al escucharla hablar con la pequeña kwami moteada.

-No tienes por qué pensar eso Marinette. No eres egoísta. Recuerda que el proyecto de clase podía ser de la temática que vosotras quisierais. No es culpa tuya que tu mejor amiga te adore como heroína y quiera hacer un proyecto sobre el Ladyblog y todo lo que tenga que ver con Ladybug y Chat Noir. Al contrario. Deberías de sentirte feliz porque tu amiga te admire y quiera tanto de tus dos formas.

Quise no solo escucharlas, sino ver lo que ocurría en la habitación y ver las reacciones de My Lady. Así que, con mucho tacto, fui incorporándome para de un salto con ayuda de mi bastón apoyarme en el barandal de la terraza y después acercarme a una de las ventanas de su habitación. Estaba abierta, de par en par; pero las cortinas estaban corridas. Apoyado en la cornisa del tejado tenía la posición perfecta para poder ver todo sin que ellas me vieran y más aún gracias a mi visión nocturna.

Vi cómo se reincorporaba del sillón y se sentaba de lado a mi visión, dejándome contemplar una dulce sonrisa que me cautivó.

-Tienes razón. Quiero mucho a Alya, pero si no estuviera tan empecinada en saber la identidad tras la máscara de Ladybug para publicarlo en su blog, yo sería la primera que se la hubiera dicho hace tiempo.- La joven con la mirada fija hasta entonces en un lugar indeterminado de la habitación volvió el rostro a la kwami- No te ofendas Tikki, pero sentaría bien poder desahogarme con mi mejor amiga no solo de mis problemas como civil, sino también como heroína. Me siento partida…como si no le estuviera mostrando a mi amiga todo de mí, sino solo una mitad. La otra mitad siempre permanece oculta de todo y todos.

-Eso no es cierto. Todos conocen a Ladybug y te quieren- Dijo la kwami dulcemente para animar el repentino tono apagado de la chica.

-No me quieren-Hizo una pausa para suspirar que yo hice al mismo tiempo que ella al respirar profundo- Me admiran. Estiman a la heroína. Pero nadie conoce a la heroína.

-No.

La negación seca de la kwami a pesar de su expresión dulce captó la atención tanto de Marinette como la mía. Por un instante me pareció ver como la kwami dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar dónde yo permanecía en las sombras de la noche escuchando todo desde fuera.

-Yo sí te conozco.

-Tikki, eso no cuen..,

\- Y Chat Noir también.

Las palabras de la kwami me alegraron por dentro por la estima que parecía profesar al hablar de mí. En ese instante Marinette me mostraba su espalda pero pude captarme de varias cosas que me hicieron mantener la esperanza en mí mismo. Tenía los puños cerrados apoyados en el sillón aún sentada, escuché una pequeña risa alegre que intentó retener con una mano e incluso pareció limpiarse el rostro de una lágrima rebelde. ¿Sería de pesar por lo anterior; de alivio o de alegría? Fuera lo que fuera me alegro ver que estuviera de mejor ánimo. Definitivamente no me necesitaba para animarle el día si tenía a alguien como Tikki a su lado para ello. "Ojalá Plagg fuera así conmigo más seguido" pensé internamente un poco rencoroso pero también, acordándome feliz del apoyo que me dio minutos antes para enfrentar mi situación ante ella. Cosa que me recordó el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel lugar.

-Tienes razón. Ese gato tonto a veces sabe leerme y animarme el día cuando estoy frustrada o preocupada por algo. Ser Ladygug no sería lo mismo sin él. No sería Ladybug de hecho sin él.

Había muerto. Los ángeles habían bajado del cielo a recogerme y llevarme en brazos hasta el cielo porque estaba tocando las nubes. Mi corazón no latía. Se paró en seco ante tal confesión y la poca sangre que aún guardaba se acumuló en mi rostro, imposible de ocultar. Me mordí el labio conteniendo un grito de satisfacción y alegría y me balanceé un poco por la felicidad. Tan grande era mi estado de ensoñación que estuve a punto de caerme y provoqué un chirrido desagradable al volver a apoyarme en la cornisa. Contuve la respiración al sentir con mis orejas de gato como Marinette se reincorporaba del sillón de su habitación.

-¿Escuchaste eso Tikki?- Dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia la ventana para descorrer la cortina.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda….¿QUÉ HAGO?" pensé en total estado de pánico. Si me descubría ahora me moría de la vergüenza.

-Seguramente fue "un gato" Marinette, no te preocupes- Soltó tan tranquila la kwami, aunque por dentro me pregunté si había sido mi imaginación o no el hecho de que la palabra "gato" lo dijo con retintín. Daba gracias a la inocencia de Marinette, pues parecía que había hecho caso a su pequeña amiga y volvía sobre sus pasos al interior de la habitación.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, no me preocuparé con eso. Estoy molida.- Dijo mientras se estirazaba de pie y luego recogía ciertas cosas sobre su escritorio que dejó tiradas al entrar a la habitación recién venida de la casa de Alya- Voy a ducharme y me iré a la cama temprano. Hoy no toca patrullar con Chat, así que aprovecharé para descansar bien. ¡Ya verás que mañana voy a llegar temprano a clases!- Dijo más animada.

-¡Qué bueno que estés tan animada Marinette! Aunque el querer llegar temprano a la escuela para ti es más por alguien que por algo ¿no?

La dulzura de las palabras de la kwami no le quitó el tono burlón que dejó caer al final mientras la azabache portaba las cosas para dirigirse al cuarto de baño en la planta de abajo. Sus palabras nos dejarn por varios segundos a los dos paralizados en nuestro lugar… "¿Por alguien?" pensé extrañado. Mi extrañeza se tornó confusión al ver como Marinette en menos de un segundo se reincorporaba tras coger cosas de un cajón bajo; temblaba; se sonrojaba; chocaba con su escritorio; se resbaló al apoyarse de la silla; caía dolorosamente (tanto que me dolió hasta a mí) y por útlimo tartamudeaba con esfuerzo para responder a la pequeña Catarina entre nerviosa, molesta y acongojada de la vergüenza. No puede evitar reprimir con mi guante una leve risita ante lo cómico de la situación.

-N-n-no s-se a-a qué t-te refi-i-e-res…VOY A DUCHARME, YA VENGO!

Lo primero fue entrecortado y lo último lo dijo tan rápido y alto que por poco y no lo escuchaba a pesar de oído felino. "¿A qué esa reacción? ¿Quién es capaz de poner tan nerviosa a Marinette que la pobre no puede controlar sus nervios solo con pensarlo?" pensaba.

Mientras yo pensaba esto último Marinette estaba empezando a desaparecer por las escaleras del cuarto intentando "huir" de lo dicho por la kwami. "Este es mi momento" pensé. "Entraré ahora que están las ventanas abiertas, entraré y borraré el dichoso mensaje de su móvil antes de que lo lea." planeaba mentalmente. Con suerte y conociéndola, habrá estado tan entretenida en la tarde con ella que no se habría ni percatado de su celular. Estaba a pocos segundo de entrar en la habitación cuando de repente…

-¡Marinette! No te olvides de cerrar las ventanas, que luego más tarde corre fresco y puedes resfriarte.

¿Era enserio? Podía apostar que si la kwami no supiera que estaba él allí o supiera mis intenciones, aquello estaría ocurriendo por mi mala suerte de gato negro.

-Oh, es cierto- dijo Marinette asomando de repente la cabeza y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Soltó sus ropas sobre la silla y subió a la claraboya sobre su cama para echar el seguro y después bajó y se acercó a la ventana…hacia donde yo me encontraba. Aterrado de que me viera, me aparté con cuidado a un lado de la ventana para no caerme. Ella se asomó un poco a la ventana para mirar al exterior y provocó que yo contuviera la respiración, rezando internamente por que no girara es rostro hacia mí. A pesar de que me encontraba paralizado, me permetí durante casi un minuto contemplarla con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna de la noche. Recordé que muchas veces portaba la misma expresión cuando patrullábamos en las noches o nos parábamos a descansar cierto rato en la Torre Eiffel. Era como una imagen etérea que se desvanecería en cualquier momento ante mis ojos. Vi como abría sus relucientes ojos azul cielo y tras un suspiro que pensé que realizaba con ella, la escuché susurrar:

-Buenas noches…Adrien.

No tuve ni tiempo para asimilar sus palabras para cuando volvió su rostro al lado contrario al mío para regresar a su cuarto y cerraba la ventana. Sentí como se despedía por un rato de Tikki y cogía sus cosas de nuevo para volver a tomar su camino hacia la ducha…todo eso ocurrió mientras yo permanecía inmóvil.

¿Acaso me había visto? No…era imposible que me viera o tan siquiera lo imaginara si no giró hacia mí y más aún con la oscuridad que reinaba aquella noche…Entonces, ¿por qué había susurrado tan dulcemente mi nombre como si fuera una despedida a alguien querido antes de ir a dormir? Se había sonrojado al pronunciarlo. El movimiento de sus labios al decir mi nombre me hipnotizó, dejándome la mente en blanco por completo y provocando un sonrojo tan intenso como el anterior o uno más grande si puede caber.

A estas alturas ya me había olvidado por completo del mensaje y lo único que rondaba mi mi mente era una pregunta…cómo me veía en verdad Marinette qué significaba para ella en su vida siendo tanto Adrien Agreste, como Chat Noir.

Para cuando creí bajar de las noubes y del mar de confusión que me iba inundando, sentí alguien golpearme la frente levemente.

-¡Ay!- Me quejé levemente sorprendido por lo repentino.

Al elevar el rostro, hasta entonces gacho o contemplando un punto indeterminado de la ciudad del amor, vi a la kwami de la fortuna frente a mí. Al final mis sospechas sobre la kwami y que sabía de mi presencia no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

-Tenemos que hablar- Me dijo la kwami por primera vez en la noche con un tono serio y preocupado.


	3. Confesiones

**Capítulo 3 - Confesiones**

-Eh…bueno…yo… ¡No estaba espiando, si eso es lo que piensas! Yo…yo solo quería…

El suspiro resignado de la kwami interrumpió mis titubeos.

-No importa para qué hayas venido ahora. No era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.-Dijo con un tono serio- Aunque para ser sincera, y ahora que lo dices, quiero una explicación. Me lo debes después de haberte ayudado a que no se diera cuenta que la estabas espiando, ¿no es así…Adrien?

Me quedé mudo y estático en mi lugar. Tanta era mi estupefacción que ni me percaté de que no me estaba apoyando en ningún sitio y que estaba a punto de caerme de la cornisa del tejado. Reaccionando, me moví con precaución y me senté hacia fuera en el filo de la ventana del cuarto.

"¿Cómo una criatura tan pequeña puede mostrar seriedad, curiosidad, burla y malicia al mismo tiempo? ¡Ni si quiera recuerdo haber visto esa actitud en Plagg! Puede que ambos sean kwamis, pero está claro que son muy diferentes" me dije mentalmente ante la mirada expectante de la kwami de Ladybug. "Espera un momento…" me volví a formular…

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Dije mirándola fijamente y esta vez tomando la misma seriedad que portaba la kwami en esa situación tan incómoda.

-Plagg y yo somos los kwamis de los miraculous principales. Simbolizan como el Ying y el Yang y por así decirlo, están conectados. De la misma forma que los miraculous se complementan, sus kwamis y portadores también lo hacen. Tengo por tanto una conexión especial con Plagg que se mantiene unida desde el primer momento que se activan los miraculous. Pero por motivos de precaución y por protección de los portadores, nunca debemos de averiguar por propia cuenta la identidad del otro portador o, de averiguarlo por coincidencias del destino, revelárselo a nuestro portador.

-¿Por eso Ladybug siempre ha querido que nuestras identidades permanecieran en secreto?- Dije con un tono que daba a entender que lo que había dicho era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sí…aunque también he de admitir que también tiene otros motivos personales por los que lo hace y no debo revelar…-Dijo esto último levemente apenada.

-Lo entiendo- Dije evitando levemente la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la trampilla de su cuarto por la que podría haber llegado en cualquier momento la azabache. Solté un suspiro de resignación.-Entonces no te preocupes. Si he de saberlo algún día, prefiero que sea ella quién me dé sus motivos…

-Pensé que Plagg te lo habría contado…-Dijo la kwami un poco apenada.

-Plagg no suele ser tan conversador y pacífico como me gustaría-Dije con cierto tono de molestia y burlón que agradó a la kwami con una leve sonrisa. Parecía que lo conocía my bien y eso me alegró por mi compañero gatuno.-A diferencia de ti, pequeña Lady-Dije con un tono conciliador y landino guiñándole un ojo y apoyándome con los brazos tras la nuca en uno de los laterales de la ventana. La pequeña kwami no pudo contener la risa y en cierto modo, aquella situación me recordó bastante a los ratos que pasaba como "My Lady".-Aunque para serte sincero,- Dije tomando confianza y tomando una postura más relajada y cómoda girando hacia el interior de la habitación.- es por él que esta noche me encuentro aquí.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó dudosa la kwami.

-Digamos que…quise mandarle un mensaje a ella que grabe por voz en el celular…las cosas que dije no fueron "exactamente" las cosas que quería decirle en un principio…-Decía divagando y mirando de una lado a otro evitando la mirada inquisidora de la pequeña mariquita.-…borré el mensaje al final antes de mandarlo por accidente y arrepentirme luego y para mi desgracia cierto gato negro cogió el celular que uso con ella como Chat y me grabó igualmente con él y mandó el mensaje antes de que lo frenara a hacerlo…-Dije con un suspiro resignado y frustrado.

-Común en Plagg- Suelta con una leve risita- La suerte del gato negro, ¿no?- Dijo burlona ahora guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –Dije alzando los hombros y brazos mientras entraba al cuarto lentamente y luego metía las manos en los bolsillos.-Digamos también que cuando pienso en ella en cualquiera de sus facetas no soy ni coherente en lo que digo ni consciente de lo que hago…-Dije con un poco más de confianza en la kwami por su comprensión. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y el rubor empezó a hacer presencia sobre mis mejillas mientras buscaba algo interesante que captara mi atención en el suelo de la habitación para diversión de Tikki.

-Eso no es malo Chat, ¡Al contrario!- Dijo con un tono alegre que resultó contagioso y me hizo de nuevo alzar el rostro hacia ella- El que te muestres así no hace más que confirmar que lo que sientes por ella no es nada pasajero…sino algo real…algo verdadero. El amor no es coherencia; no eres consciente de tus acciones porque no es tu cabeza la que manda,- Dijo tocándome levemente la frente-sino tu corazón.-y finalizó tocándome la zona del pecho donde habría de estar mi corazón.

-Ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como su kwami, me pequeña Lady- Le dije dulcemente acariciándole la cabecita, a lo que ella me sonríe de la misma manera.

-Yo he sido la afortunada al conocerla…aunque creo que no he sido la única que cree haber conocido a una gran persona, ¿o me equivoco…Adrien Agreste?-Dijo al final con cierta picardía provocándome un nuevo sonrojo.

-Eh…bueno…claro que sí…ella es…-Mis palabras se las llevó el viento cuando esquivando la mirada azul oscuro de la kwami me encontré con el muro frontal al escritorio de Marinette. "¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace eso ahí? ¿Desde cuándo lo tiene así Marinette? ¿Estaba así cuando fue por primera vez a su casa a practicar para el torneo de videojuegos? ¿Qué…" me formulaba mentalmente a mí mismo junto con miles de preguntas más.

-¿Chat? ¿Sucede al…-La kwami se quedó muda al igual que yo al percatarse de hacia dónde miraba y las consecuencias que aquello causaría.

-Tikki.

-¿Sí Chat?- Dijo por primera vez en la noche la kwami de forma temerosa y tímida, temiendo la futura pregunta del héroe rubio.

-¿Po-por qué tiene Marinette tantas fotos de… "Adrien"?- Dije recalcando especialmente mi nombre como civil.

Mis instintos de gato me estaban llevando por un camino de euforia interna ante la extraña posibilidad que se maquinaba en mi cabeza. Pero desde lo más profundo de mi mente me frenada para evitar luego sufrir una caída libre y caer contra la cruda realidad…al fin y al cabo…solo era su amigo…un modelo e hijo de su diseñador favorito. Seguro es que admiraba la labor de mi padre y sus prendas, ¿no? Mi vocecita interior me decía que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mentirme a mí mismo. Ya estaba harto de suposiciones o de "que pasaría si…" o "como sería si…". No me creería ni imaginaría nada hasta escucharlo por parte de ella. Para eso a fin de cuentas estaba aquí esta noche, ¿o acaso era por…

-Pues….Chat…creo que ella debería de ser la que te…

-¡EL MENSAJE!- Grité exaltado interrumpiendo a la kwami y olvidándome del asunto anterior para empezar a buscar desesperadamente el celular de la azabache antes de que saliera de la ducha.

Había estado tan tranquilo y relajado conversando al final con la kwami de la suerte que había olvidado por completo el motivo original de mi visita nocturna al hogar de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué…-Quiso preguntar la kwami antes de volver a interrumpirla.

-Tikki-Exclamé girando nuevamente mi atención hacia ella- Te lo suplico. Tienes que ayudarme. Marinette no puede escuchar ese mensaje. No aún y no por el móvil. Yo…

-Dame un buen motivo por el que debería ayudarte y no salir volando con el móvil y reproducirle el mensaje.

-¿Qué?-Dije conteniendo la respiración y sorprendido.-¿Es una broma? ¡Tikki, por favor!- Supliqué.

-Dame una razón lo suficientemente buena para no hacerlo. ¡Ah! Y si no es así no solo haré eso,- Dijo la kwami esta vez no solamente seria, sino divertida ante mi cara de pánico- sino que estás aquí y la has estado espiando- Finalizó con una sonrisa que bajo mi punto de vista pareció amenazante, y hasta cierto punto, malvada y burlona.

-¡NO! Por favor…

-Tic tac tic tac- Decía la kwami mientras se iba volando acercándose cada vez más a la trampilla de la habitación e iba meneando su cabecita de derecha a izquierda al ritmo del tic tac.

-¡Vale, VALE! Espera por favor- Dije haciendo amagos con mis manos para frenar su camino una vez me hube colocado frente a ella. Ella frenó en seco con una sonrisa. En ese momento comprendí como es que los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir eran complementarios. El humor negro que estab empezando a mostrar la kwami por el bienestar de su portadora me calmaba y alegraba, pero me hacía recordar excesivamente a Plagg. Si esos dos kwamis no estuvieron hechos para estar juntos…Una vez dejé correr mis pensamientos sobre la kwami suspiré y respiré profundamente. ¿Por qué precisamente en la misma noche los dos kwamis se habían puesto de acuerdo y me habían obligado a expresar mis emociones sin yo quererlo? Fue un milagro sobrevivir a esa noche con tantos sobresaltos y emociones a flor de piel. Una vez "listo" ( o eso creía) para soltarlo todo, apreté los puños fuertemente y agaché la mirada ocultándola de la mirada inquisidora de la kwami de la suerte.

-"Hace tiempo que te vengo observando…y creéme…cuando te confieso…que es desde hace mucho tiempo…tanto tiempo…que no logro recordar cuando comenzó…aunque para ser sincero, creo que inició en el primer momento en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos- Dije suspirando un poco más calmado por fuera pero a la vez temblando mis puños- Me hiciste alcanzar los cielos al conocerte porque me perdí en tus ojos azules…tan cristalinos como el cielo. Tu sonrisa es capaz de paralizar mi cuerpo y tu risa capaz de paralizar mi mente. Es por eso que cuando estoy solo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto o entre las calles de París patrullando que, soy más consciente que nunca que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Tu simple recuerdo inunda mi cabeza cada minuto, cada segunda…Eres lo primero que pienso en el día y lo último en la noche, ¿y sabes lo más gracioso?- Dije con una leve sonrisa contenida- Hasta cuando estoy inconsciente…en mis sueños…también te pienso…te extraño…te anhelo-Dije haciendo una pausa leve y respirar profundamente.-Lucho cada día por contener mis impulsos cuando te veo, ¿por qué, te preguntaras? Porque solo quiero respirar el aire que tú respiras; porque quiero cogerte de la mano y nunca soltarte; quiero ser todo para ti como tú lo eres para mí… Eres la chica perfecta aunque siempre te infravalores ante los demás. Eres MI chica ideal…Tardaría toda una vida y más para describirte y aun así nunca acabaría…porque todo lo que veo en ti y lo que siento por ti soy incapaz de expresarlo con palabras…porque es más grande que yo…más grande que tú y que yo…más grande que nada. Entre las cosas que más admiro de ti es tu capacidad de darlo todo por los quieres sin pretender recibir nada a cambio, tanto como Ladybug…como siendo Marinette. Ahora te estarás preguntando cómo es que te conozco My Lady, pero yo te confesaré que fue el azar el que me permitió un día descubrir quién eras tras ir a escondernos ambos en el mismo callejón tras el ataque de un akuma. Tú no me viste, pero yo me quedé embelesado al descubrir que la chica de mis sueños era la misma chica que fue la primera en ser mi amiga de verdad…la primera en echarme una mano cuando lo necesitaba…aquella que siempre intentaba mostrar su afecto y preocupación por mí con regalos que nunca me confesó que fueran suyos pero que yo guardo como el mayor de los tesoros…aquella chica que me hace sentir como un idiota al estar tan ciego ante la verdad de quién eras realmente…aquella chica tímida que cada día se enfrenta a sus miedos para dar lo mejor de sí misma en sus dos facetas…aquella chica…a la que amo tanto. Sé que sonará tonto…pero no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado. Desde que sé quién eres he intentado estar más cerca de ti en tus dos facetas. Creo que es por eso que mi faceta civil, la de Adrien…que es la más tímida, ahora se parece más a la de Chat. Soy más extrovertido y abierto. Soy más yo mismo y no lo que me dicen que debo ser…y todo es porque tu estás conmigo cada día. Me has hecho cambiar…TÚ me has cambiado…y no me importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante. Solo con verte feliz cada día y con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo estoy bien. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…porque soy incapaz de dejarte sola…porque si estas triste o te sucediera algo me moriría… No quise confesarte nada en su momento por miedo a que te enfadaras conmigo por no cumplir la promesa de guardar nuestras identidades, pero…tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo. Porque al mismo tiempo que tienes miles de cosas buenas también tienes una gran defecto que me trae loco, querida bugaboo…tu orgullo. Nunca hubiera tenido, de no hacerlo, la oportunidad de conocerte más profundamente de la misma forma en que lo he hecho durante este tiempo… y estoy loco por las dos chicas que son solo una para mi vulnerable corazón. No importa si portas una más cara o no…siempre seguirás siendo tú…esa chica…extraordinaria…de la que supe desde la primera vez que la vi que pondrían mi mundo patas arriba. Ya no aguantaba más todo esto que retengo para mí y que a la vez también te retengo a ti. Solo quería decirte…que te amo. Pero no te preocupes por mí… a fin de cuentas, lo único que me importa…eres tú."

Un gran silencio se hizo en la habitación tras aquello en el que ninguno quiso decir nada.

-Eso…-Dijo temerosa la kwami y apenada imaginando lo que eran aquellas palabras que le recite.

-Si no me ayudas a borrar ese mensaje, Marinette lo escuchará más tarde.-Dije tomando realmente seriedad esa noche y conteniendo una lágrima de impotencia que sorprendió a la kwami-Ya me he decidido y quiero que sepas la verdad…que sepa de mis sentimientos…Pero si ha de enterarse quiero que sea de mis propias palabras y no por un mensaje de voz…Por favor- Supliqué mientras la lágrima de impotencia escapaba irremediablemente

Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla y que no fue la lágrima. La kwami me acarició y sonrió dulcemente.

-Siempre has contado con mi apoyo aunque tú nunca lo supieras…Adrien.

Me sentí relajado y confiado. Al repetir de nuevo aquellas palabras que habían sido grabadas en el mensaje sentía que me había quitado misteriosamente un peso de encima.

-Bueno, entonces hay que buscar ese móvil antes de que Mari…

-¿Antes de que yo qué, Tikki?

Una voz nueva en la habitación interrumpió las palabras de Tikki. Yo me paralicé en mi sitio, de pie y de espaldas a la trampilla, por donde estaba ahora LA portadora de esa voz. Vi el rostro de Tikki preocupada y como se disculpaba levemente para retirarse de la habitación y salía por la ventana como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Tenía miedo de girarme…por primera vez en esa noche…enfrentaría la realidad y las consecuencias de mis actos…

-¿Chat?

Me fui girando sobre mis pasos lentamente y al hacerlo completamente me encontré cara a cara con ella…con la dueña de este gato perdido…Marinette.


	4. Me rindo ante ti

_**Capítulo 4 - Me rindo ante ti**_

-¿Chat?

Estaba inmóvil cual estatua de piedra.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso y lo único que podía hacer era mirar expectante a la dueña de aquellos ojos celeste que había entrado a su recámara por sorpresa.

Cuando giré sobre mí mismo para verla de frente me imaginé cualquier tipo de situación…menos la que me encontré.

Suponiendo sus actitudes conmigo cuando era Chat, ya fuera siendo Marinette o Ladybug, imaginé que estaría furiosa por haber irrumpido sin permiso en su habitación y "descubrir" su secreto al verme hablar con su kwami, la cual ha desaparecido misteriosamente de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Marinette parece en un estado de tensión y confusión similar al mío y con una pequeña lágrima escurridiza en sus mejillas que me alerta nada más apreciarla con claridad.

Al ver esa lágrima es que me percato de que su voz al mencionar mi nombre no había sonado a la voz clara y segura que utiliza siempre ella conmigo siendo Ladybug. Parece titubear…como si dudara tan solo al pronunciar mi nombre…

¿Tanto le desconcierta o molesta mi presencia aquí?

A estas alturas dudo de si he hecho lo correcto viniendo o en entretenerme hablando con Tikki…

¿Nos habrá escuchado? ¿Qué hago si es así?

Me siento confuso e impotente. Mi garganta está seca pero hago un esfuerzo por contestar su pregunta hecha al aire al nombrarme.

-My lady…-Digo automáticamente aunque un poco apenado mientras agacho el rostro.

Ya era inevitable que negara que no sabía quién era realmente debajo de la máscara. Me había visto con su kwami.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

A fin de cuentas... este era el momento que esperaba o buscaba al llegar hasta su casa ahora en la noche…pero, ¿realmente estoy listo para hacer lo que debo ahora?

Solo esperaba no meter la pata más al fondo de lo que ya la estaba metiendo.

-En…en verdad… ¿En verdad no estas decepcionado de mí? ¿De quién estaba bajo la máscara?- Dice con un tono no muy segura desconcertándome y haciéndome alzar instantáneamente la cabeza.

Ahora era ella la apenada y la que esquivaba su rostro del mío.

Pensaba que me preguntaría, o más bien acusaría, primero por estar allí y por semejante confesión que les expuse a Tikki y que iba dirigida a su portadora, es decir, a ella.

Pero una vez más…MI chica ideal me sorprende y me hace sonreír como un bobo, ante la vista de ella con un sencillo pijama de algodón en tonos pastel, rosas claros y blancos.

-¿Cómo crees?-Cuestiono lo obvio, sin querer apartar la vista de ella ahora y del hermoso paisaje que ella era para mí y me ofrecía- Con o sin máscara eres increíble y nunca podría estar decepcionado de la hermosa chica que salva siempre París y cuida a todos los que quiere ya sea con o sin la máscara de la mariquita.

Parece que mis palabras ahora han llamado su atención y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Tiene una expresión tan tierna, inocente e incrédula que me resulta adorable. Aunque intentase dejar de sonreír ahora no podría, porque era como si me la hubiera dibujado con permanente y nadie pudiese borrarla al contemplarla.

¿Tan poco se valoraba ella bajo la máscara que no me creía que la valoraba o quería aún sin ella?

¡Seguía siendo la misma persona!

Cuando una sincera sonrisa aparece en sus labios me siento mareado. Siento una leve punzada en mi cabeza y un calor inundarme entero. ¿Me estaba sonrojando? No le di importancia. Resultaba agradable y más al sentir como una extraña pero agradable sensación me inundaba desde lo más profundo al ver como en ella también se apreciaba cierto color rojizo en su rostro y no precisamente porque portara una máscara moteada.

El silencio llena la habitación y ninguno parece saber cómo empezar a hilar una conversación. A pesar de sentirme bien a su lado, siento como mi nerviosismo aumenta ante una duda rompedora en mi mente…

¿Me había escuchado cuando recité el mensaje que le mandé?

Quizás este no era el mejor momento para hablar después de todo. Debía irme. Por muy cobarde que fuera por mi parte no quería hacerla sentir incómoda en su propia habitación. No podría decirle de tomar su celular y borrar el dichoso mensaje tampoco porque no sería apropiado así que me marcharía sin más. Una vez lo escuchase, o bien otro día en la escuela o en la próxima patrulla la confrontaría para saber su respuesta. De todas formas…si escuchaba el mensaje…sabría ya que Adrien es quién se esconde bajo la máscara negra que porto ahora con gran pesadez. Ya no habría secretos entre ambos…no al menos por mi parte.

-Creo que…no debí venir. Siento molestarte. Me iré y te dejaré descansar- Digo apresurado para que no note mi nerviosismo al sentir como me estoy derrumbando por dentro poco a poco al alejarme de ella…Por muy valiente que quisiera ser…aún temo su rechazo…-Nos ve…

-¡Espera!

Mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa. Para cuando estoy con un pie sobre el filo de la ventana para poder marcharme dignamente en dirección hacia mi casa por los tejados de París algo, o más bien alguien, me lo impide. No hizo falta que me agarrara del hombro o me abrazara. Solo un toque suyo fue lo que me paralizó en mi lugar. Estoy de espaldas a ella…pero aún no desparece el contacto y la sensación de calor que me transmite simplemente su mano posada en uno de los omoplatos , causando un leve escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que la mueve por nerviosismo o intenta inútilmente apartarla sin llegar a hacerlo.

Definitivamente ella me trae de calle…y estoy loco por ella. Un simple roce de su mano en mi espalda ha hecho lo que nadie, ni siquiera el más poderoso de los akumas, Hawkmoth o mi padre, había logrado.

Había hecho que me doblegara ante ella.

Durante varios segundos aguanto la respiración para no hiperventilar de la emoción por su contacto. Ella, por ese grito, parecía que realmente no quería que me fuera…y yo tampoco quiero marcharme del lugar que considero más mi hogar o mi sitio que las cuatro paredes de mi habitación o la mansión Agreste al completo.

-Por favor no te vayas…-Susurra quedamente ella.

De no ser por mi sentido auditivo agudo debido mis habilidades felinas, no habría captado esas palabras.

Sonrió como el bobo que soy mientras dejo mis intenciones de salir por la ventana atrás y me quedo de pie, estático, frente a la ventana, y de espaldas a la chica de mis sueños y que me pedía que no me fuera…

-Marinette…

¿Era real? Verdaderamente lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación de la joven de la familia Dupain-Cheng… ¿era real?

Si antes pensaba que me tenía dominado, ahora me siento como el más patético de los esclavos al sentir de repente como su proximidad es mayor hacia a mí a través del reflejo de la ventana frente a mí, donde puedo vislumbrar únicamente su cabello azabache tras de mí debido a la diferencia de altura. Siento mi corazón bombear como el motor de una locomotora descarriada al sentir no solo una, sino sus dos manos junto con su frente en la parte baja de mi cuello y alta de mi espalda. Su flequillo provoca un leve cosquilleo a pesar de llevar el traje puesto y tener este un cuello alto.

¿Cómo podía sentir tan claramente su tacto sobre mí en esta situación a través del traje y en las batallas contra akumas no me hacían tanto efecto los golpes que recibía?

¿Cómo puede descolocar ella mi mundo en tan poco?

-Es…bueno… ¿Era cierto?

Su pregunta me descoloca por un segundo.

-¿A-a q-qué te refieres?- Digo aún trabado al sentir como su agarre y proximidad hacia mí se hace más intensa e ínntima al preguntar de vuelta aquello.

-Bu-bueno…yo…e-escuché q-que…-Realiza una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios pero acaba por matarme a mí de los nervios al sentir por primera vez su respiración y aliento en mi nuca-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Tikki? Lo de…bueno…

-"¿Lo de mis sentimientos por ti?"- Me respondo mentalmente a mí mismo. No lo hago en alto para que no se sienta más incómoda.

Parece ser que al final por mucho que temiera la situación ya no habría marcha atrás…

Adrien Agreste…es ahora o nunca…

No puedo estar más agradecido a estar de espaldas a ella en estos momentos. Sé que mi rostro estaba para enmarcar o quedar inmortalizado en una fotografía si nuestros amigos, el DJ y la periodista, estuvieran presentes.

Este último pensamiento me hace sonreír levemente antes de soltar lo que tanto callé por tanto…

-Te amo.

Si pensaba que diciendo aquello me quitaría un peso de encima estaba muy equivocado. Todo fue a peor dentro de mi estado psicológico. Quería permanecer entero, inamovible o sereno ante ella, pero es inevitable controlar el temblor que empieza a recorrerme el cuerpo ante la ausencia de una respuesta inmediata por su parte. Podía intentar mantener la calma y, por primera vez en la noche, la lágrima que quería escapar de mis ojos… pero mis puños inquietos y flojos sin estar apretados lo reflejan a la perfección.

Sé que todo esto debe de ser demasiada información para ella. No solo acaba de descubrir que conozco su identidad tras la máscara de Ladybug, sino que de manera indirecta le he confesado que soy Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clases y amigo, y como guindilla al pastel, que estaba enamorado de ella.

De haber estado en su lugar no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo tampoco.

Al menos puedo tener el consuelo de que se ha enterado de toda la verdad por mí, como yo quería, y no por escuchar un dichoso mensaje de voz que tendría que asegurarme de que fuera borrado más adelante y que no resultara comprometedor tanto para ella como para mí por nuestras identidades.

Su respiración acompasada contra mi pecho se ha detenido o disminuido su ritmo natural una vez solté aquellas dos simples palabras.

Solo me falta una última cosa por hacer…

¿Qué más da seguir manteniendo las apariencias si ya conocíamos la identidad del otro?

Así que, para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, y sin planteármelo mucho, susurro:

-Garras fuera…

Y después de aquello aparezco como Adrien en la habitación de la joven sin que ninguno se mueva de la posición en la que estaba.

Seguíamos inmóviles y sin saber que decir.

Veo como, de forma precavida y disimulaba, Plagg se marcha por el mismo lugar por el que minutos antes se había escabullido la kwami de la mariquita dejándonos solos a Marinette y a mí, a Chat Noir…

Pero ahora estábamos ella y yo sin máscaras de por medio…solo Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng…

¿Cuál sería el final de esta loca noche llena de revelaciones y nuevas emociones que empezaban a nacer en mí? Solo esperaba no acabar con el corazón roto. Lo demás no me importaba…porque tal y como le dije en el mensaje enviado… la única que me importaba era ella.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Siento mucho mucho muchíiisimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia en particular, pero se me vienen mucho proyectos encima y además tenía trabajos y exámenes pendientes en la facultad en la que estudio. En compensación os traigo la tan esperada siguiente parte y os aviso de que muy pronto seguiré actualizando el resto de historias y esta vez mucho más seguido que antes.**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo a todos los que me seguís y apoyáis con vuestros comentarios. No sabéis cuanto lo valoro y siempre que puedo intento contestar vuestro mensajes por mensajería en Fanfiction si no lo hago al final de los capítulos.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo !**

 **Cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


	5. Te amo

_**Capítulo 5 - Te amo**_

Siento que su agarre en mi espalda se hace más fuerte. Mi camisa se tensa al igual que mi espalda y las arrugas aumentan. Pero eso es lo de menos cuando empiezo a sentir cierta humedad cerca de mi cuello…

-¿Mari…

-¡NO! ¡No gires! – Grita contra mi espalda aguantando unos repentinos gemidos de llanto que no hacen más que preocuparme más.

Quiero girarme de una vez por todas y encarar la situación.

Si no ha escuchado mi mensaje…si no me ha escuchado cuando hablé con Tikki…ahora sí sabrá quién soy…

Yo conocí su identidad por un accidente y descuido por parte de ambos…No era justo para ella…

-Pero has de…-Intento formular.

-¡No dejaré que reveles tu identidad por una estupidez!

-¡Yo sé la tuya!- Reclamo empezando a exasperarme y ejerciendo más fuerza para girarme y zafarme de su agarre.

-¡No me importa! Ya es suficientemente peligroso que sepas mi identidad, ¡No dejaré que pongas también la tuya en peligro!

-¡Al demonio con Hawkmoth!- Grito harto- Estoy harto de tener que esconder mi verdadera forma de ser con todos, ¡harto de esconderte quién soy cada vez que te veo al día! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Lo logré…

Me he liberado de su agarre…

Y por fin estamos frente a frente…sin máscaras…

Solo Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng…

-Estoy cansado de no poder decirte lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti…

Respiro profundamente y de forma entrecortada. Era como si hubiera corrido una maratón, puesto que mi corazón no paraba de martillearme el pecho cuando le he confesado mis sentimientos frente a frente por fin…

Azul cielo y verde esmeralda…

Una fusión de colores tan simple…pero que provoca un arco iris de emociones en mi estómago y cabeza…

No puedo evitar sonreír dulcemente al ver como el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas aumenta…

Era tan adorablemente cándida…

-¡¿A-A…A-Adrien?!

Al principio parece imperturbable: como si fuera una estatua. Pero poco a poco sus ojos demuestran su claro asombro y de la sorpresa da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza con su silla de estudio a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!

Pero soy más rápido y no llega a hacerlo.

No sé será ahora mismo mi expresión de incredulidad ante la repentina cercanía y la extraña situación, pero su sonrojo había aumentado si cabía más. La había agarrado con una mano de la cintura y la otra se apoyaba en el suelo puesto que había terminado cayendo yo también. Estaba sobre ella con nuestros rostros a una distancia poco prudente y sus manos al principio tensas agarradas a mi camisa negra y después posadas con suavidad.

Siento su aliento acompasado y ciertamente nervioso, al igual que el mío, sobre mi rostro.

Me resulta imposible no mirar hacia sus labios…aquellos que durante todo este tiempo se me habían hecho tan tentadores…

Espera…

¡Pero en qué estoy pensado!

¡Agreste, apártate ahora si no quieres asustarla más de lo que ya puede estar!

Mis gritos mentales me alertan y con todo el cuidado la suelto intento incorporarme y apartándome con prudencia para después ofrecerle mi mano para ayudarla también a levantarse del suelo.

Ella todavía parece un poco incrédula y sorprendida pero acepta mi mano y acabamos de nuevo el uno frente al otro en la recámara

No…no sé qué decir…

La situación parece volverse tensa por momentos…y esto era lo que más me temía…

Quería ser sincero…pero…no pretendía presionarla con mis sentimientos…y eso es lo que al final he logrado…

-Yo…bueno…

Me quedo mudo al ver que los dos hemos actuado de manera sincronizada y hemos dicho lo mismo…

No puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña risa. Al escuchar también la suya ceso la mía por un momento y me deleito con la imagen más increíble de todas…la de su sonrisa…

-Lo siento, tú primero- Digo con voz más calmada.

-No…Tú primero…-Responde ella con una sonrisa matadora.

-No, yo…

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Vais a estar toda la noche así? Ya he soportado el discursito del chico bastante en casa como para tener que escucharlo de nuevo y que se tarde otro milenio para decirlo otra vez…

-¡Plagg!- Salto ante el comentario inoportuno de mi kwami que ha aparecido de la nada interponiéndose entre ambos.

Me lanza una de esas sonrisas burlonas de que va a hacer de las suyas y yo no voy a poder evitarlo y me irrita más. ¿Por qué tiene que ser este kwami tan oportuno? ¡Frente a Marinette no! ¡Ahora no, Plagg!

-Odio que interrumpas esta escena tan romántica Plagg. Pero por una vez te doy la razón- Dice la pequeña kwami roja apareciendo también ahora de nuevo junto a su contraparte.

-¡Tikki!- Exclama Marinette.

-¿Qué? El chico ha venido flechado a casa porque quería confesarte en persona sus sentimientos y no por el mensaje que sin querer te ha mandado y ha sido grabado y enviado por Plagg. Solo le estoy ahorrando saliva si quieres escuchar el mensaje. –Dice Tikki con la misma sonrisa traviesa que utilizó antes conmigo a solas.

-¡Tikki!- Exclamo ahora de vuelta yo a la Catarina.

La cara de incredulidad de Marinette hacia mí lo dice todo. De repente veo como hecha una ojeada al escritorio que hay junto a ambos. Por fin veo el dichoso celular que brilla con una lucecita de seguro por el mensaje de voz que le mandé hoy en la noche.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan…y por lo que parecen horas, aunque son solo segundos, siento como nos entendemos con la mirada…toma una expresión más segura, más Ladybug y apostaría a decir que más… ¿coqueta?

No dudo en tomar mi papel de Chat Noir si quiero salir vivo de un ataque por sorpresa de My lady…

-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Quiéres jugar?

-¿Al gato y al ratón? Contigo fur-ever, my lady.

Y antes de que pudiera contar a la de tres ella había gritado a su kwami para transformarse y había escapado por la venta de su habitación con su celular en mano entre risas.

-¡Eh, eso es trampa!- Grito después de transformarme y seguirla el paso por los tejados de París a carcajada suelta por lo loco de aquella situación tan estrambótica.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la noche terminaría así…

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale gatito… ¡Sígueme si puedes!

Y claro que la seguiría. No solo porque nunca dejaría que escuchase ese mensaje si no era de mi propia boca…si no que la seguiría hasta el fin de mis días…hasta el fin de mundo.

Porque era mi amiga...

Mi compañera contra el crimen...

Mi alma gemela...

Mi Mari...

My Lady...

...

Y la amaba con locura.

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola mis queridos y queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **No me peguéis ni me tiréis tomates por favor!**

 **Sé que me tardé mucho con esta historia. Pero como he visto que mucha gente le tomo especial cariño a la trama quise tener o crear un momento mágico, tierno y especial en esta ocasión... No sé si lo he conseguido, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Es una pena acabar esta historia ya que fue la segunda que escribí en el maravillosos mundo del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug y hasta prácticamente ahora no he podido darle el fin que se esperaba ( y vuelvo a reiterarme).**

 **Quería comentaros sobre un nuevo fenómeno de paso que se está dando por muchas redes sociales y de la que hasta hace poco soy conocedora. Puede que a más de uno os suene el Miraculous Ladybug Blackout, pero para los que no lo sepáis, es un modo de protesta o de huelga que se está dando entre muchos artistas y escritores dentro del fandom de la serie a modo de protesta por el robo de imágenes y obras de aquellos fans cuyas obras solo lo hacen para compartir su gusto con el público sin motivos lucrativos o sin ningún tipo de compensación.**

 **Pido respeto a todos los lectores de este maravilloso fandom para que no sigan sucediendo cosas como estas y se puedan corregir para el futuro y no agravarse desde que ha crecido más este fandom. Hace unos meses me vi afectada por varias de mis obras y se lo que se siente cuando usan tu trabajo sin permiso o no te lo valoran.**

 **Por favor. A todos mis seguidores, que me léeis y que os gustan mis historias y las de otros compañeros de este mundillo, por favor, sed honestos y no hagáis esto o ayudad a que no se dé.**

 **Dejando temas pesimistas atrás (siento si el tema se ha vuelto muy serio), como creo que ya os dije en una ocasión, quiero recompensar a mis seguidores y queridos lectores por toda mi ausencia por motivo de los exámenes: así que muy pronto el resto de vuestras historias favoritas se verán actualizadas.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa y de verdad espero que os haya gustado esta historia que he hecho desde el fondo de mi corazón maravillada por el pedazo de trabajo visual que hizo Dash Fandub en su canal y en cuyo video de "Te amo" de Miraculous Ladybug me inspiré para esta historia. De verdad, ¡os lo recomiendo!**

 **Saluditos y hasta la próxima ocasión.**

 **Cuidadito con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


End file.
